Enseñando a Snape
by AyeshaSH
Summary: SLASH. Continuacion de Deseos Ocultos. Severus busca revancha, pero Lucius está acompañado.


Enseñando a Snape  
Por: LG  
  
A/N: Esta es una especie de continuación para Deseos Ocultos, en donde Lucius le dio a Severus su primera "experiencia".ahora, Sev busca revancha y le saldrá el tiro por la culata.  
  
Gracias Anna por el "detallito" sobre la ropa interior de Snape. Ha quedado muy bien. Además, debo agracederte tu "investigación" sobre las famosas anillas.  
  
¡Feliz dia del slash! (1ro de julio)  
  
***  
  
Los días que siguieron a mi maravilloso encuentro con Severus fueron tranquilos. Me envió una lechuza, pero le devolví el mensaje sin leerlo. Fui un par de veces al colegio, durante su clase de Pociones y fue muy divertido observarlo desde la puerta de la mazmorra, se puso tan nervioso que olvidó incordiar a Longbotton y a Potter. Luego, cuando salió a buscarme, desaparecí.  
  
Después, francamente, me olvidé del incidente porque una nueva "víctima" apareció en escena cuando Narcissa fue de viaje esa misma semana. Lo pasé deliciosamente "domando" a mi nueva adquisición, que pronto se doblegó completamente a mis caprichos.  
  
Un día, en que acabábamos de empezar, vino Leggy, mi nuevo elfo doméstico, temblando, como acostumbraba y se las arregló para comunicarme que el profesor Snape se hallaba en la chimenea.  
  
Me apresuré a ir al salón principal de mi mansión, donde ardía el fuego. En medio de él estaba la cara de Severus.  
  
- "Lucius", dijo nervioso, - "has estado evitándome. Debemos hablar"  
  
¡Era tan gracioso!  
  
- "Entonces ven conmigo", dije y caminé hacia la puerta y no me detuve al oir el pequeño estallido que siguió a la llegada de Severus.  
  
Él se apresuró a seguirme, pero yo caminaba rápido hacia la armería, donde me encontraba divirtiéndome antes de esa molesta interrupción. Aunque . . . ya no era molesta, mi mente había encontrado una buena ocupación para Snape.  
  
Entré a la armería, y dirigí unas breves palabras a mi compañero, quien se cubrió con una capa negra y se confundió entre los tapices y armaduras de una de las paredes. En ese momento, entraba Severus agitado.  
  
Con mi varita, cerré las puertas. Luego me dirigí a Snape con la mejor de mis sonrisas, pero él estaba furioso.  
  
- "¡Lucius! ¡Exijo saber qué te propones!", empezó.  
  
Yo reí divertido.  
  
- "Vamos, Sev. Cuéntame mejor cómo escapaste de las cadenas, ¿Fue difícil?", me fulminó con la mirada, ¡Cielos! ¡Se veía tan cómico!  
  
- "F-fue Lupin.él me sacó", Severus estaba lívido de furia mientras las palabras salían trabajosamente de su boca.  
  
No pude contenerme más y lo besé con pasión. Severus se debatió un momento entre mis brazos, pero yo era más fuerte. Luego, poco a poco se fue dejando vencer. Yo sabía cuán ansioso estaba, lo sentía a través de su túnica mientras se pegaba a mi cuerpo y me dejaba explorar su boca y su cuello.  
  
Lo besé rabiosamente, dejando marcas en su cuello y mordiendo sus labios. Me gustaba la rudeza y Severus despertaba en mí los más bajos instintos. Le arranqué la capa arrojándola al suelo mientras él luchaba por despojarme de mi túnica, pero no se lo permití.  
  
En el forcejeo, ambos perdimos nuestras varitas, pero no me importó. Estábamos en mi mansión, en mis dominios. Separamos nuestras bocas un momento para tomar aire. Entonces lo miré a los ojos, perdiéndome en sus profundidades. Severus estaba jadeando y tenía las mejillas coloreadas por la pasión, se veía irresistible.  
  
- "Sev, desvístete", le ordené con voz firme.  
  
- "Lucius, yo no...", se interrumpió porque le di la espalda.  
  
- "Hazlo", ordené nuevamente, en un tono que no admitía réplica - "sé que lo deseas", continué, insinuante.  
  
Oí un ruido de telas y supe que se estaba desnudando. ¡Qué fácil es convencerte, Sev! ¡Tienes tanto que aprender aún! Volteé inmediatamente a mirarlo, se estaba quitando la última prenda, unos boxers blancos con rayas verdes, y en el medio la serpiente de Slytherin. Sonrió algo avergonzado. Yo tuve que reprimir una carcajada, imaginaba a los alumnos de Howgarts viendo a su respetable profesor de Pociones vestido así.  
  
Me acerqué nuevamente a él, sin tocarlo. Severus buscó mis labios y me besó torpemente mientras yo avanzaba y lo hacía retroceder, hasta que lo tuve apoyado en un gran disco metálico en el centro de la armería. Se estremeció al contacto del metal en su espalda desnuda, pero empecé a atacar su cuello mientras le tomaba las manos y las estiraba hacia los extremos del disco. Severus gemía y se estremecía ante mis caricias, y trataba de frotar su erección contra mi cuerpo, pero yo no se lo permitía. Con mis manos en sus muñecas, usé los pulgares para presionar un pequeño resorte, e instantáneamente un par de brazaletes metálicos se las sujetaron. Trató de liberarse, pero fue en vano.  
  
- "Lucius, este juego no me gusta", dijo molesto, pero yo ya le había aprisionado los tobillos con el mismo mecanismo.  
  
- "No es un juego", dije, con una sonrisa felina en el rostro.  
  
Luego hice un ademán a la figura entre las sombras. Severus no había reparado en mi acompañante y vi la angustia en sus ojos por estar allí, sujeto al disco y completamente desnudo e indefenso.  
  
- "Severus, quiero que conozcas a mi compañero. Es, sin duda alguna, el muchacho más guapo de Hogwarts", dije atento a su reacción. Su rostro estaba muy rojo, a causa de la vergüenza. Casi siento lástima, pero eso hubiera arruinado la diversión.  
  
Besé al muchacho y le susurré - "Descúbrete"  
  
Dejó caer la capa negra y se irguió orgulloso. Estaba desnudo y era perfecto. Cedric Diggory, de Hufflepuff y jugador de quidditch. No me costó mucho trabajo controlarlo, usando la maldición Imperius, que aprendí de mi maestro. Ahora Cedric era como arcilla en mis manos.  
  
- "Hola, profesor Snape", dijo Cedric. Severus no contestó.  
  
- "Míralo, Sev. ¿No es hermoso?", y tomando de la mano a Cedric lo puse junto a Severus. Las diferencias eran notables. - "Tiene un rostro bello y un cuerpo exquisito", dije con lujuria, - "por dentro y por fuera", agregué con un guiño.  
  
- "¡Qué diferente de ti! ¿Verdad Sev? Él tiene todo lo que tu no tienes: belleza, amigos, novias", vi la angustia en el rostro de Severus, completamente humillado. "y me tiene a mí", finalicé.  
  
Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Snape, pero no le hice caso...ya llegaría la hora de consolarlo.  
  
- "¿Cómo podrías compararte con él? ¿Qué imagen te devuelve el espejo todas las mañanas? Un hombre pálido, delgado y con una nariz demasiado grande", continué, implacable.  
  
- "Lucius, déjame ir", dijo con un susurro, - "p-por favor"  
  
- "¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? No, mi querido Severus. La diversión recién empieza", él evitaba mirarnos, su cabeza estaba volteada y miraba hacia la puerta.  
  
Me acerqué a Severus y presioné un nuevo resorte en el disco y una anilla metálica le sujetó la cabeza, impidiéndole moverla. Severus cerró los ojos, pero los abrió de nuevo cuando sintió mis dientes en sus pezones. Jugué con ellos un momento, hasta que sentí que él se había relajado un poco. ¡Era tan fácil hacerle perder el control! De pie frente a nosotros estaba Cedric, como una hermosa estatua, mirándonos.  
  
Solté de nuevo a Severus, que cerró obstinadamente los ojos, y me acerqué a Cedric.  
  
- "Mira, Severus", ordené nuevamente. - "Quiero que observes cómo hago mío este cuerpo delicioso. Quiero que veas a Cedric disfrutar los mayores placeres en mi compañía. Quiero que sepas que jamás serás como él. ¡Mira!"  
  
Él no abrió los ojos. Eso no me importó, sabía que pronto lo haría. ¡Era tan predecible! Besé a Cedric, procurando hacer ruido con la lengua, mientras mis manos levantaban sus nalgas y pegaba su cuerpo al mío. Fue instantáneo, el joven empezó a gemir sin control y a restregarse contra mí. Yo no quitaba la vista de Snape.  
  
Severus abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar al encontrarse con los míos. Entonces deslicé ambas manos por la cintura de Cedric, obligándolo a inclinarse hacia atrás mientras comencé a atacar sus pequeños y duros pezones con mordidas suaves, sin dejar de mirar golosamente a Snape.  
  
Ese muchacho era una delicia, pero hacía muchísimo ruido. Era una suerte que Narcissa no estuviera en casa. Severus abrió los ojos y por el brillo lujurioso en su mirada, supe que ya no los volvería a cerrar.  
  
- "¡Atiéndeme!", pedí.  
  
Cedric tenía sus lecciones bien aprendidas. Me despojó de la túnica y del resto de mis ropas con movimientos sensuales. Severus no dejaba de mirarme. Yo abrí los brazos, dejándolo hacer.  
  
- "Aprende, Sev", dije maliciosamente.  
  
En un momento, quedé casi desnudo. Sólo tenía un slip de seda negra, que Cedric quitó suavemente, usando los dientes. ¡Ahh, delicioso muchacho! Pero ese era el resultado del Imperius sobre él, no era genuino. Aunque eso no me importó cuando comenzó a succionar tan experta y deliciosamente que por poco me hace perder el control.  
  
Cedric metía en su boca todo mi miembro mientras me masajeaba los testículos en la forma en que yo le había enseñado, luego mordía suavemente la punta y volvía a succionar. Yo me dejé llevar y comencé a gemir y a pasar mi lengua por mis labios mientras miraba a Severus, mejor dicho, a la erección de Severus que empezaba a despertar.  
  
- "Es delicioso, Severus. Mejor de lo que puedas imaginarte. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú, verdad? Pero no. Hoy no te dejaré. Luego quizás, si eres bueno. ¡Ahhhh! Sigue, muchacho", gemí otra vez, lo estaba pasando divinamente con Cedric.  
  
- "Ahhh", gimió Severus, ¿tan pronto? Me pregunté. ¿Bastaba sólo eso para encender la llama?  
  
Empujé la cabeza de Cedric y lo hice poner de pie. Luego, le ordené recostarse en una mesa pequeña, procurando que sus partes íntimas estuvieran bien a la vista de Snape. El muchacho gemía apenas lo tocaba y había empezado de nuevo, mientras le separé las piernas y le empecé a brindar las mismas atenciones que él me diera antes.  
  
Si Cedric seguía así, acabaría pronto y eso arruinaría mis planes. De modo que lo solté, tomé mi varita y me dirigí a un alto armario. Pronuncié un conjuro y abrí uno de los cajones secretos. Tomé algunos de los objetos que estaban allí y los llevé a la mesa donde Cedric seguía moviéndose.  
  
Tomé un interesante aparato muggle: una anilla estranguladora de pene, con pequeñas esferas estimulantes. (¡Si Weasley supiera!) se la coloqué a Cedric y sus gemidos se ahogaron un poco. Luego volví a atacar su miembro. Severus me miraba intrigado, hasta que comprendió el propósito de esa anilla.  
  
- "¡Míralo, Sev! ¿No lo deseas? ¡Es tan hermoso y está tan excitado! Es más hermoso de lo que tú jamás soñarías ser. ¿No deseas su cuerpo? ¿O quizás desees golpearlo? Lastimar esa bella piel que tu nunca tendrás, mancillar esa juventud porque tú nunca la disfrutaste así, eso es lo que quieres, verdad?", en los ojos de Severus había una mirada de deseo, que fue reemplazada por una mirada de angustia al oír mis palabras.  
  
Tomé otro de los objetos que saqué del armario. Un fino látigo, con bolillas de metal en la punta. Otro objeto muggle.  
  
- "¿Quieres que lo golpee? ¿Por ti?", pregunté.  
  
Severus no respondió. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.  
  
Cedric no decía nada, no era la primera vez que nos divertíamos con ese látigo. El muchacho sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer. Lentamente, se dio vuelta y me ofreció sus nalgas. Lo acaricié despacio. Como siempre, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Severus nos miraba fascinado.  
  
Me incliné y besé suavemente aquélla zona que pronto castigaría, y luego di el primer latigazo. Cedric lanzó un gemido, esta vez de dolor.  
  
- "¡No!", gritó Severus, - "Lucius, ¡basta!"  
  
- "¿Por qué? A él le gusta... o ... ¿quieres hacerlo tú?", increpé.  
  
- "N-no. Déjalo", siguió protestando.  
  
- "Cedric", ordené.  
  
- "Sí, mi amo", respondió él.  
  
- "Enséñale a Severus el placer que encuentras en el dolor que te proporciono. Enséñale que luego de esto, vendrá la recompensa", pedí. Sabía que sería obedecido.  
  
Cedric alzó sus nalgas, que llevaban la marca del primer latigazo. Me las ofreció nuevamente.  
  
- "Golpéame, amo", pidió  
  
Y lo hice, una y otra vez. Severus ya no protestaba. Al contrario, no dejaba de mirar, y su erección estaba al máximo. Era un bello espectáculo.  
  
La sangre salpicó un poco mi rostro, las nalgas del muchacho estaban cubiertas de sangre, pero las heridas eran superficiales. No dejaba de gemir y suplicar y movía las caderas con desesperación. Estaba listo.  
  
Lamí con deleite sus heridas, arrancándole más gritos de placer. Era una suerte que la anilla le impidiera encontrar alivio, ahora que yo deseaba que Severus lo probase. Y tenía que ser rápido. Yo mismo casi no podía esperar. Me puse de pie y, lamiendo aún la sangre de mis labios, me acerqué a Severus y lo besé. Él succionó mis labios con avidez, deseando probar la sangre de Cedric.  
  
- "Hazlo tú, Sev", le dije mientras lo soltaba.  
  
Se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, besando su espalda, poniendo sus manos en todas partes. Me acerqué y lo guié hacia sus nalgas y Severus hundió el rostro allí, mordiendo. Le puse el látigo en las manos.  
  
- "Cedric, enséñale", ordené.  
  
- "Profesor Snape, golpéeme. He sido malo y merezco el castigo", empezó Cedric moviendo luego sus deliciosas caderas.  
  
Severus alzó el látigo y golpeó suavemente.  
  
- "¡Más! He sido muy malo!", seguía Cedric.  
  
- "¡Hazlo Severus! Tú nunca serás como él. Castígalo, hazlo sangrar", pedía yo, seguro de que Snape obedecería.  
  
Severus perdió el control, empezó a golpear salvajemente a Cedric, no tardé en oír sus sollozos. Tuve que tomarle la mano. - "¡Basta!" susurré, y él se detuvo, temblando.  
  
Lo abracé, acariciando su delgado pecho y bajando hacia sus muslos. Su erección había disminuido un poco, pero se recuperó rápidamente mientras lo acariciaba.  
  
- "Ahora, tómalo", susurré, mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja.  
  
Severus no necesitaba más, se colocó entre las nalgas de Cedric y empujó, mientras las abría como yo había hecho antes con él.  
  
- "Cedric", dije.  
  
- "¡Ahhh! Profesor Snape, tómeme, por favor", dijo el delicioso muchacho y él mismo se abrió para Severus.  
  
Lo penetró despacio, el mismo Cedric se movía para permitirle empalarlo. Luego, puse mis manos en las caderas de Severus y guié sus movimientos. Primero suaves, y luego más rápidos y urgentes.  
  
Los gemidos de Severus y Cedric llenaban la habitación. Me acerqué al muchacho y le quité la anilla. Gimió con alivio evidente, estaba cerca. Severus también. Debía apresurarme.  
  
Me coloqué detrás de Severus y lo penetré de un rápido empujón. Gritó de dolor, pero continuó moviéndose dentro de Cedric hasta que su cuerpo se adaptó al mío. Lo poseí salvajemente, con frenesí.  
  
Ese era el efecto que Severus tenía en mí.  
  
Porque él era genuino.  
  
No era como Cedric o los otros chicos que pronto me cansaban.  
  
No.  
  
Severus, mi Severus era como yo. Aunque él aún no lo sabía.  
  
Yo le enseñaría.  
  
Gritamos juntos en nuestro salvaje orgasmo, desplomándonos sobre Cedric y cayendo al suelo los tres. Severus tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Lo besé tiernamente y lo atraje hacia mi pecho, mientras recobrábamos el aliento.  
  
Cedric ya no era importante. Luego emplearía un hechizo desmemorizante con él.  
  
FIN 


End file.
